


5 Reasons Tao Doubted Kris

by AriSabrina_Extrover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriSabrina_Extrover/pseuds/AriSabrina_Extrover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu Yi Fan (aka Kris) dan Huang Zi Tao (aka Tao) adalah salah satu pasangan seme-uke official dari boyband EXO. Ketenaran dan keserasian mereka membuat pair EXO lainnya sampai gigit jari kaki. Hubungan mereka pun baik-baik saja sampai Tao mulai meragukan Kris. </p><p>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Apakah pair TaoRis aka KrisTao akan tetap bertahan?</p><p>Jangan tanya saya. Saya bukan orang pinter seperti Ki Joko Bodo.</p><p>Mendingan langsung di-check aja. Oce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Reasons Tao Doubted Kris

Tao menutup mata sejenak sembari menghela nafas. Asap putih samar terhembus keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Magnae EXO-M itu lantas menatap langit sore Seoul. Ada pilu bercampur sedih yang tersirat di iris legamnya.

"Dhuizang ..."

Angin dingin berhembus kencang. Mengiringi butiran-butiran salju yang melayang tak menentu dari langit yang kini seutuhnya diselimuti oleh kelabu.

Tao mengeratkan genggamannya pada saku jaketnya. Lelaki dengan surai cream itu pun menunduk dan berjalan menjauh. Membiarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya sebagai penentu tujuannya.

"..."

KRUYUUUK~

"Aduh, perutku lapar~"    

Ya ... setidaknya ia akan pergi ke restoran sebentar untuk mengisi perut. 

* * *

.

.

**5 Reasons Tao Doubted Kris**

**by AriSa_Extrover**

.

 **Disclaimer** : All EXO members belong to SMent and God.

 **Warning** : OOC, Gaje, Humor garing, Typo bertebaran, little!Angst, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!  

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

* * *

 

Akhir-akhir ini Tao meragukan seseorang dalam kehidupannya.

Ya, meragukan.

Terdengar biasa di telinga. Namun dampaknya, jika tak diatasi, akan terasa luar biasa di hati. Oleh sebab itu, kita harus belajar untuk mengevaluasi sesuatu yang membuat kita menjadi ragu. Agar tidak berakhir seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini.

Dalam kasus Tao, orang yang membuatnya ragu tak lain adalah Kris, kekasihnya sendiri.

Awalnya Tao tak begitu memperdulikan adanya masalah di antara mereka berdua. Tapi ia akhirnya sadar. Masalah yang kecil bisa menjadi akar dari masalah yang besar.

Apalagi setelah promosi Miracle of December. Hubungan mereka makin merenggang seperti ... seperti ... umm ...

―kondom yang dipakai untuk 'this and that' terus mungkin.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Tao akhirnya bisa mengambil 5 pokok utama yang menjadi alasannya untuk meragukan lelaki Chinese-Canadian itu. Tak lupa, ia menyaksikan drama di channel-channel TV untuk membantunya dalam berpikir. Sayangnya, Tao sering kebablasan saat menonton drama Korea.

Satu contoh, menjadi lebay.  

* * *

.

.

**Next chapter :**

**2\. Kris itu (sangat) tampan**

.

.

 


End file.
